memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Mission Farpoint
Die Crew der Enterprise hat nur noch 24 Stunden Zeit, um Q zu beweisen, dass die Menschheit sich zu ihrem Vorteil verändert hat. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Nach dem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Q reist die Enterprise weiter nach Deneb IV. Dort angekommen, wird Commander Riker angewiesen die Station zu untersuchen, was dieser mit den Offizieren Data, Troi, Yar und La Forge durchführt. Counselor Troi empfindet immer wieder Schmerz, große Trauer und Verzweiflung, kann aber diese Gefühle nicht zuordnen. Kurze Zeit später trifft ein riesiges, unbekanntes Raumschiff ein, das sich nicht identifiziert. Es beginnt, nach einem Scan der Enterprise, die Bandi-Stadt - nicht aber Farpoint Station - zu beschießen. Bevor Riker und Data von Verwalter Zorn eine Erklärung bekommen können, verschwindet dieser vor ihren Augen. Zurück auf der Enterprise erscheint Q, der Riker auffordert, mit seinem Landetrupp auf das fremde Raumschiff zu beamen. Dort finden sie heraus, dass es sich um dieselbe Konstruktion wie Farpoint Station handelt und entdecken Verwalter Zorn. Die Gruppe wird auf die Brücke der Enterprise transferiert. Dort kann das Rätsel gelöst werden und sie erkennen, dass es sich bei dem Raumschiff und bei der Station um zwei Lebewesen derselben Spezies handelt. Eines davon wird von den Bandi am Leben erhalten und gezwungen, die Station zu bilden. Das zweite ist gekommen um das erste zu befreien. Die Enterprise hilft bei der Befreiung und die beiden Wesen fliegen davon. Da die Bewährung gelungen ist, zieht Q sich verärgert zurück, kündigt aber an, wiederzukommen. Langfassung Akt V: Mission Farpoint thumb|left| Die Crew widmet sich wieder ihrem eigentlichen Auftrag: Der Untersuchung von Farpoint-Station auf Deneb IV. Commander Riker diskutiert mit seinem Captain über die von ihm erlebten Vorfälle auf der Station. Er ist der Ansicht, die Bandi hätten die von dem Planeten produzierte geothermische Energie gegen die unbekannten Baumaterialien eingetauscht. Picard würdigt die Merkwürdigkeiten. Da allerdings keinerlei Gefahr besteht, geht er weiterhin von einer Kooperation der Sternenflotte mit den Bandi aus. Um weitere Forschungen anzustellen, beamen Picard, Riker und Deanna Troi für ein Gespräch mit Verwalter Zorn auf den Planeten hinunter. Picard und Riker teilen Zorn mit, dass sie die Baukunst der Station beeindruckt, und sie sich vorstellen könnten, dass die Bandi weiter Basen für die Sternenflotte bauen könnten, - sofern dass nicht möglich ist, aber zumindest ihre eigenen Architekten auf den Planeten zu schicken, um das Handwerk zu erlernen. Zorn ist davon ganz und gar nicht begeistert, die Bandi hätten kein Interesse daran, ihre Heimat zu verlassen. Sofern die Sternenflotte sich nicht für eine Kooperation entscheiden könnte, würde er mit den Ferengi verhandeln. Plötzlich nimmt Counselor Troi Schmerz, Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung wahr. Diese Gefühle gehen von einem Wesen aus, das ganz in der Nähe sei, Zorn oder einer der Bandi sei es jedoch nicht. Zorn behauptet, er habe keine Ahnung, worum es gehe. Picard schlägt vor, das Ganze noch einmal zu überdenken. Zurück auf der Enterprise, untersucht Doktor Crusher Geordi La Forge, der einige Probleme mit seinem VISOR hat. Dr. Crusher kann ihm nur zwei Alternativen bieten: Schmerzmittel oder Mikrochirurgie. Geordi verzichtet auf eine Behandlung, da beide Therapien seine Wahrnehmungsmöglichkeiten beeinflussen würden. Riker sucht derweil Data auf dem Holodeck auf. Es läuft ein Programm, das eine Wald- und Flusslandschaft darstellt. Data, der gerade das Pfeifen übt, erklärt Riker die Funktionsweise. Dieser ist fasziniert von den Möglichkeiten der Holotechnologie. Er ordert Data für ein Untersuchungs-Außenteam, obwohl er, wie er zu gibt, Vorbehalte dagegen hat, dass Data eine Maschine ist. Data kann ihm jedoch versichern, dass er "gut funktionieren" werde. Wesley Crusher stößt zu den beiden. Als er über im Wasser liegende Steine springen will, fällt er in den Bach. Data eilt zu Hilfe und kann den Jungen retten. Die drei verlassen das Holodeck und treffen auf den Captain. Wesley hat eine große Pfütze hinterlassen, was ihm vor dem Captain sichtlich peinlich ist. Auf der Krankenstation berichtet er seiner Mutter von den Vorkommnissen. Er würde gern einmal die Brücke des Schiffes sehen, hat allerdings Angst vor Captain Picard. Akt VI: Im Tunnel Das Außenteam der Enterprise nimmt derweil seine Ermittlungen auf dem Planeten auf. Yar, Troi und La Forge untersuchen die Gänge im Untergeschoss der Station, Riker und Data die oberen Stockwerke. In den Gängen angekommen, entdeckt La Forge, dass die Wände aus einem ihm unbekannten Material bestehen. Die Sensoren können jedoch nichts besonderes entdecken. Troi berichtet Riker, sie habe sich wegen des unangenehmen intensiven Gefühls im Büro des Verwalters noch nicht ganz geöffnet. Riker bedauert diese Unannehmlichkeit, befiehlt ihr jedoch, sich für emotionale Einflüsse zu öffnen. Kaum tut sie dies, spürt sie wieder die unangenehmen Gefühle. Schnell beamen Riker und Data auch in die Tunnel. Auf der Enterprise betritt Dr. Crusher die Brücke. Im Turbolift wartet Wesley. Picard ist darüber zunächst erbost, bietet dann aber dem Jungen an sich umzusehen, da er nun schon einmal da sei. Wesley nimmt auf dem Stuhl des Captains Platz. Als Picard ihm die einzelnen Funktionen erklären möchte, weiß der Junge schon über alle Einzelheiten Bescheid. Wesley entdeckt einen eingehenden Alarm und muss die Brücke verlassen. Die Sensoren entdecken ein sich dem Planeten näherndes Raumschiff, welches das zwölffache Volumen der Enterprise hat. Akt VII: Angriff auf die Bandi-Stadt thumb|right|Die Bandi-Stadt wird angegriffen Das Außenteam verlässt die Tunnel und findet sich an einem Ausgang zur alten Stadt der Bandi wieder. In diesem Moment wird die Stadt von dem fremden Raumschiff beschossen. Geordi und die Frauen beamen an Bord, Riker und Data wollen sich die Sache näher ansehen. Riker meldet der Enterprise, das Schiff beschieße nur die Stadt, Farpoint Station bleibe völlig unberührt. Picard befiehlt ihm, Verwalter Zorn zu "entführen" und auf die Enterprise zu bringen. Dann lässt er die Phaser auf das fremde Schiff ausrichten. Q erscheint und erhebt Vorwürfe gegen den Captain, da er zum einen die Phaser auf das Schiff gerichtet hat, den Bandi aber andererseits nicht helfen will. Picard jedoch befiehlt, die Enterprise zwischen den Planeten und das fremde Schiff zu bringen, um es so weiter am Feuern zu hindern. Worf kann jedoch keine Kontrolle über die Steuerung bekommen. Als Riker und Data im Büro des Verwalters ankommen und ihn mitnehmen wollen, wird dieser von einer fremden Energie erfasst und weggebeamt. Daraufhin beamen beide Offiziere zurück auf die Enterprise. Picard reicht es nun mit Q, er fordert ihn auf zu verschwinden. Q will erst gehen, wenn Riker mit einem Außenteam auf das fremde Schiff beamt. Picard ist wegen der Ungewissheit, was sie dort erwarten werde, dagegen. Riker selbst will jedoch dorthin, da er meint, des Rätsels Lösung auf der Spur zu sein. Deshalb lässt Picard ihn gehen, und Q verschwindet. Auf dem fremden Schiff angekommen, entdeckt die Crew die gleichen Gänge wie im Untergeschoss der Station. Deanna erfährt wiederum starke Emotionen, diesmal jedoch Hass und Groll. Dieser richtet sich anscheinend gegen die alte Bandi-Stadt. Am Ende des Ganges entdecken sie Zorn, in einer Art Kraftfeld gefangen, sich unter Schmerzen windend. Deanna weiß nun, dass das Schiff die Lebensform ist. Mit den Phasern können sie Zorn befreien. Akt VIII: Die Zeit ist um thumb|right|Zusammenkunft der Wesen Q erscheint erneut auf der Brücke der Enterprise. Er trägt die Uniform eines Sternenflotten-Captains und berichtet, die Zeit sei um. Als Picard keinen Kontakt zum Außenteam herstellen kann, bittet er Q um Hilfe. Dieser lässt sich erst darauf ein, als Picard ihm verspricht alles zu tun, was er verlange. Kurz darauf erscheint das Außenteam mit Zorn auf der Brücke. Q verlangt nun, seine Befehle auszuführen. Troi berichtet jedoch, nicht Q habe sie herüber gebeamt, sondern das fremde Schiff, er müsse sich also daran nicht halten. Obwohl die Menschen bereits erkannt haben, dass es sich bei dem Schiff um ein Lebewesen handelt, will Q, dass Picard es zerstört; es sei fremd und gefährlich. Picard entgegnet, dass, wenn Q sich die Uniform, die er trägt, verdient hätte, er erkennen könne, dass gerade das Fremde das sei, was die Menschen reizt. Zorn gibt nun alles zu. Die Bandi hatten das fremde Wesen verletzt gefunden und "aufgepäppelt". Sie haben es aber nur mit gerade so viel Energie versorgt, wie es zum Überleben brauchte und um Farpoint Station herzustellen. Picard lässt einen Energiestrahl auf die Station richten. So genährt, verändert die Station ihr Aussehen in ihre ursprüngliche Form. Das Wesen befreit sich von dem Planeten und hebt ab ins All zu dem fremden Raumschiff, das es bereits erwartet. Q sieht seine Niederlage ein und verschwindet, verspricht aber, dass sie sich bald wiedersehen würden. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines thumb|left als Doppelfolge gesendet. In Deutschland wurde der Pilotfilm erstmals im Januar 1988 deutsch synchronisiert unter dem Titel Mission Farpoint auf VHS-Video veröffentlicht. Die bekannte TV-Synchronisation, für die alle Synchronsprecher ausgetauscht wurden, entstand erst später. Diese Synchronfassung des Pilotfilms wurde in gekürzter Fassung auf VHS und ungekürzt auf DVD und BluRay veröffentlicht. Im deutschen TV werden grundsätzlich die beiden gekürzten Einzelepisoden gezeigt.}} Sets und Drehorte Die Szenen auf dem Holodeck wurden im Griffith Park in Los Angeles gedreht. Darsteller und Charaktere Eigentlich sollte Q nur in diesen Folgen erscheinen, man entschied sich jedoch, die Figur noch in weiteren Episoden einzubauen. Medien Die Folge ist zusammen mit dem zweiten Teil in Spielfilmlänge unter dem Titel Mission Farpoint in VHS-Format erschienen. Außerdem ist sie in sämtlichen Releases der TNG Staffel 1 in DVD und Blu-ray enthalten. Die Blu-Ray-Version enthält die remasterte Fassung. Filmfehler Lieutenant Commander Deanna Troi wird von Picard und Riker je einmal fälschlicherweise mit Lieutenant angesprochen. Als Wesley Crusher das Holodeck verlässt, nachdem er dort ins Wasser gefallen war, hätte er nicht mehr nass sein dürfen, da holografisches Wasser außerhalb des Holodecks nicht existieren kann. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Encounter at Farpoint nl:Encounter at Farpoint Kategorie:Episode (TNG) Kategorie:Hörspiel